decisiones dificiles de la vida
by Ereee.CullenSwan
Summary: Un chavo enamorado de dos hermanas gemelas. Dos gemelas muy unidas…Una sola oportunidad para ser feliz y amado ¿Qué haría? – A veces es difícil estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez y sobre todo que ellas sean gemelas-All humans


Un chavo enamorado de dos hermanas gemelas. Dos gemelas muy unidas…Una sola oportunidad para ser feliz y amado ¿Qué haría? – A veces es difícil estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez y sobre todo que ellas sean gemelas-

**Decisiones difíciles de la vida.**

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, sostuvo su mano fría sobre las suyas – Todo ha sido mi culpa- dijo entre sollozos.

La chica que ya hacia inconciente comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, miro a su hermana y sonrío-Si vuelves a decirlo te pondré en mi lugar-Susurro algo adolorida.

Su hermana dio un largo suspiro para después sonreír. Acaricio la mejilla pálida de su gemela y miro sus ojos achocolatados.

A diferencia de los de ella, ella tenia los ojos grises iguales a los que su madre y hermana a los de su padre, ese era el único defecto que las diferenciaba, ya que tenían el mismo color de cabello y el mismo estilo, la misma estatura y tal vez por dos kilos mas cosa que no se notaba tanto.

-Marie, quita esa cara de dolor- Susurro Isabela a su hermana.

Ella sonrío- Y yo no soy la golpeada-

Isabela suspiro-Mama nos regañara cuando sepa lo de su carro-

-Creo que ya lo sabe, los paramédicos me obligaron a darle el número de mama para que le llamaran acerca del accidente y para informarle que sus hijas van al hospital-

Isabela dio un respiro hondo-Ya me imagino su cara al saber que sus dos hijas van a urgencias-

-Bella- Marie miro a su hermana-¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que iríamos al bar?-Isabela asintió.-No fue así, me vine directamente a Forks-

Isabela abrió los ojos en grande-Marie ¿que has hecho?-

Los ojos de Marie comenzaron a nublarse por las lagrimas-Hoy es cumpleaños de él- Marie miro a su hermana que la miraba confundida- Del chico que te conté que conocí por el correo, pensé que dándote una pastilla para que durmieras por dos horas no notarias que habíamos llegado a qui, pero cuando entre a Forks un trailer me arrebaso pegando al carro que ya hacia frente a nosotros el conductor venia ebrio lo cual ocasionó que su auto se revolcara al de nosotros-

-¿Qué has hecho ?Solo por conocer a ese chico que ya tiene novia-

Su hermana se sonrojo-Es que es atractivo-

Isabela Negó-¿Sabes quien vive aquí?-Marie asintió

-Papa-

Bella cerró los ojos, inhalo y soltó el aire –Ése chico nunca te ha visto en fotos-susurro con una cara de dolor, los analgésicos habían terminado de hacerle efecto.

-Bella-susurro dolida su hermana- Por eso quería venir hasta aquí- su voz se le quebró-Quería venir para presentarme en su fiesta y decirle que yo soy con la que chatea desde hace un año, quería que me conociera y lo de papa, creo que el ya sabe-

Bella frunció el ceño

.

.

Una señora entro a sala de emergencias, su cara era muy pálida mas de lo normal, sus ojos recorrieron todas las camillas esperando encontrarlas en aquel hospital…

Su corazón comenzó a latir al no verlas.

-Mama- susurro Marie, dirigiéndose a su madre. La señora de pelo castaño giro su cara al escuchar la voz de su hija, se sintió mas calmada al verla perfectamente bien.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?- se percató después de un instante que su hija no estaba con su hermana…

-La están operando- aquellas palabras fueron desvastadotas para su madre, se dejo caer en la silla mas cercana e inhalando aire para que se calmara...- Es una cirugía del brazo-

-¿Quién dio autorización para la cirugía?-

Marie miro a su mama y suspiro preparándose para lo peor.-Papa esta aquí-

La señora Rene miro a su ex esposo, su cara tenia una expresión seria- Rene será mejor que las niñas se queden conmigo, me he dado cuenta que no eres una buena madre después de todo- murmuro Charlie el padre de las gemelas.

Rene miro a su hija sonriendo tristemente- Estarán mejor contigo-

Dos horas mas tarde Marie ya hacia a lado de su hermana, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Bella sonreía tristemente a su hermana.

-Me mintió, él no vive en Forks- susurro dolida su hermana.

Bella miro su mano enyesada y después a su hermana- Creo que no valió la pena después de todo- dio un largo suspiro, no podía echarle la culpa a su hermana por lo que había ocasionado, la quería demasiado para regañarla. Cuando despertó de la cirugía se entero que su padre pedía la custodia de las dos gemelas, diciendo que la madre no sabia como cuidarlas ya que aun seguía siendo una señora de 30 años, sabia que su madre regularmente se arrepentía de haber quedado embarazada a corta edad de ellas dos.

-Bella, nos mudaremos con papa a Forks-

-Estamos en Forks-susurro Isabela.

Su hermana gemela le sonrió- Odio el frio-

-Y yo odio el calor- sonrió Bella.

Marie miro a los ojos a su hermana, inhalo bastante aire, para luego soltarlo-Somos muy distintas hermana- le agarro su mano.

-Pero aún así, te quiero Marie-sonrió Bella.

-Bella ¿crees que haya chicos guapos en nuestro nuevo instituto?-

-Marie, deja de pensar en los chicos-

Su hermana le sonrió delicadamente- No Bella, tú también deberías pensar en los chicos. ¿Tal vez te encuentres un novio en Forks o te enamores?-

-Tú eres fácil de enamorarte o que te gusten los hombres-

Marie rio-Lo sé, es que algunos, son extremadamente guapos, además presiento que ambas, nos enamoraremos-

-Tú siempre con tus presentimientos hermana-

Las dos hermanas se sonrieron, y siguieron platicando, más bien Bella escuchaba a su hermana, mientras ella le decía cada cosa, que hacia sonreír a Bella. Eran muy distintas en su personalidad, una tranquila y la otra no. Pero eso no le impedía que se quisieran.

Continuara…

**¿Y qué les parece, promete la historia?**

**Chicas, me jaquearon en mi otra cuenta, estoy triste, pero voy a empezar a escribir desde cero, copiare los otros capítulos de mis demás historias, y los publicare en esta nueva página. Espero que me sigan.**

**Ato. Yo.**

**No al plagueo, ni al jaqueo de paginas.**


End file.
